


Лампочка

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Лампочка

Почему ты горишь здесь, лампочка?  
Для кого этот тусклый свет?  
Быть может это та дамочка,  
Что хочет найти ответ?

Что-то ищет она в полумраке  
Тёмной ночью, при свете твоём.  
Нет, она сбежала вдаль в его чёрном фраке,  
Когда скончался возлюбленный мажордом.

Так для кого ты весишь тут, дурочка,  
Будто нужен кому этот свет?  
Давно опустела здесь улочка.  
Никого в этом доме нет.

Так зачем я горю во мраке,  
Пытаясь затмить свет луны?  
Знаю, что в следующей драке,  
Победителем будешь ты.

Выйду снова почти убитая  
Буду тускло гореть во тьме.  
Видно буду нести избитое,   
Но родное тепло. Туше.


End file.
